Venters
by PureKagome
Summary: Its been a long day for Kagome. But it's almost over. All she needs to do it drive Sango home, get herself home, eat dinner, feed the cat and curl up in bed. Well, now an extra step has been added and there's going to half to be some embarrassment to overcome it


"Honestly, I agree with you. There are some times he doesn't seem like all the trouble you go through to put up with him, Sango. But I promise, Miroku will come around. And if he doesn't it's not a your job or any other woman's job to change him." Kagome smiled sadly at her friend. "But I just have this gut feeling that he really does like you, Sango. And if I'm right, then he'll change all by himself. Just for you." Kagome poked Sango in the shoulder.

"Alright. If you say so. Thanks, Kagome. I feel a bit better." Sango smiled brightly, or brighter than when she'd originally walked in the door. It seemed like there was always trouble in paradise for Miroku and Sango, what with Miroku's womanizing habits. Usually it blew over between 2 days and a week, what with Sango's oh-so-forgiving attitude and Miroku's begging and pleading with his girlfriend, promising to never make such a mistake ever again. That promise usually lasted about a month. So, when Sango found out that Miroku had gone to a strip joint with a few of his college buddies from 5 years ago, she wasn't too surprised but more appalled by his behavior. She'd thrown him out of their apartment and threatened to break up with him. It'd been almost two weeks since then and Sango still wasn't sure what to do so, Sango went straight to Kagome. She'd always been the one Sango confided in, though Kagome currently was in no relationship of her own and her opinion on Miroku wasn't the fairest, Sango seemed to think that Kagome's love advice was as good as it was going to get.

"Hey, no problem. What are best friends for, hm?" Kagome shot her friend a smile. "I have to go the bathroom. I'll be right back." Kagome nodded towards the McDonald's bathroom.

She pushed the bathroom door closed and sighed. It'd been a long day, what with helping Sango and trying to find jobs in her field, she needed a break. She leaned over the sink and rubbed her face with some water.

"Day's almost over, Kagome. You got this. Nothing else could possibly happen. Just go home, have dinner, and go to bed." Her little pep talk giving her some self confidence, she moved to go back out into the restaurant and bring Sango home but a loud, abrupt noise coming from the ceiling, the vents more specifically, stopped her.

 _'I-It couldn't possibly be rats! That was way too heavy sounding!'_

The noise was getting closer. A loud growl echoed into the empty bathroom and Kagome's heart speed up. Whatever was in there, she didn't want to face when it came out. She lunged for the doorknob as the grate covering the vent flew to the ground with a clatter causing Kagome to let out a small scream and froze as a head was stuck out of the vent. The man frowned as he looked at her.

"You're a girl."

"Um well, duh?"

"Shit."

"What are you doing in the vent?" She asked wearily. He could be a robber or a murderer or something even worse!

"That's none of your damn business!"

"You're not a murderer or robber or something...right?"

"Keh! Do I look like it?"

"N-Not really.."

"Well, then there you go." He started to disappear back into the vent.

"H-Hang on! That thing is going to collapse in on you! Those vents aren't very strong you know!" She yelled up to him and he stopped. "Do you need help or something? Maybe I could help!" The man stuck his head out of the vent again, some silver hair falling out beside him.

"I doubt you can help me."

"Try me." She smiled up at him.

"I'm just trying to get to the men's bathroom." He turned his gaze away from her.

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"Why?"

"Because last time I came in here, I got thrown out." His lip curled up and he growled at the memory.

"How come?"

"Do you stick your nose in everyone's business or just mine?" He snarled at her.

"Nope. Just yours. So, how come you got thrown out?" He sighed and averted his gaze again, sticking his head out further, relieving a pair of dog ears matching the color or his hair. Her eye's widen in amazement as she stared up at his eyes. ' _Oh wow.'_ She couldn't help but stare. And she had the sudden urge to touch them.

"That doesn't answer my question." She said, not moving her stare away from his ears and he looked at her quizzically.

"I'm a hanyou, you stupid girl."

"Still doesn't answer my question." She sing-sang

"God, you really are a moron, aren't you?" He cocked an eyebrow and smirked at her, as she gave a wimpy growl of her own, but there was a curious sparkle to his eyes. "Half demon, half human? Ring a bell?"

"'Course it does! I've heard of them before but I've never met one before. How does that get you kicked out?"

He sighed, seemingly exasperated. "Hanyous are not widely accepted, you know? Once the manager figured out what I was, it was scoot or boot. And I wasn't about to give up my meal to some racist bastard."

"So ya took the boot, huh?"

"Hell ya and now I gotta go the bathroom and this was the closest place."

"Couldn't you just say you had to go the bathroom? I'm sure these people aren't _that_ dramatic about the whole 'hanyou' thing." She folded her arms.

"Tried that."

"Booted again?"

"How'd you know?" He answered flatly.

Kagome frowned at the floor. This wasn't right at all. To go through all this just to use the men's room was ridiculous! She looked back up at the man, determination in her eyes.

"Well,"

"Inuyasha."

"Well, Inuyasha, why don't you come on down here and I'll help you out."

"Keh. You can't do anything, girl." He rolled his eyes.

"Just you watch." She smirked. He shot her a look of confusion.

"God, why the hell am I trusting you?" He grumbled and leapt down, the vents groaning under his weight.

He wore a long sleeved, white button up shirt with the sleeves half rolled up and the red tie he was wearing was loosened considerably. His job, she supposed, forced him to dress up a bit. It was easy to imagine him in a simple t-shirt, worn jeans, and a pair of Converse, much like herself at the moment. His brown dress pants were wrinkled and matched his brown dress shoes. His long silver hair was up in a high ponytail that exposed his neck. His shirt seemed a bit strained against his chest. Obviously, he worked out every once in a while. Tasty...

"We goin or what?"

Kagome was snapped from her daze and her eyes snapped up to his face, blushing appearing on her cheeks. She nodded, trying to remember why she was doing this and held a finger to her lips, signalling him to be quiet and he rolled his eyes. She tiptoed out the door, Inuyasha following her.

"So, what's the plan?" He asked her as the both peaked out from behind the wall.

"You'll see."

"How do I know when to go?"

"You'll just know."

"You're going off of a limb here, huh?"

"Shut up!"

"I'm screwed."

"Have some faith in me would you!"

"I just met you!"

"Just wait a minute." With that, Inuyasha watched her walked out from their hiding place, another girl approaching her.

"There you are, Kagome! I thought I was going to have to go in after you. You ready to go?" Sango asked quickly.

"Ya, just hang on. I have to do , I'll never be able to come back here after this." She sighed

"What? Why- Kagome _what_ are you doing?!" Sango's voice raised as Kagome managed to climb atop one of the tables, her messy bun swaying a bit.

"E-EXCUSE ME!" She yelled over everyone and they all turned to look at her.

"I need you all to answer some questions for me! Ok, number 1! Is the sky blue?"

There was a murmur from the crowd and a few 'yes's'.

"Number 2! Is the grass green?" This time a few more people answered.

"Do humans have two eyes?" Most of the restaurant had joined in by now.

"Do some demons have fur?" She looked out of the corner of her eye to see Inuyasha staring at her and she smiled at him.

"Do we use pencils and pens to write?" Kagome continued to ask 'yes' questions as Inuyasha discreetly snuck off to the bathroom. As soon as she saw him come out of the bathroom, she started to wrap it up. He admired her as she stood atop one of the table, sounding like a crazy person. Of course, he could imagine that she could be one. She had helped a complete stranger, a hanyou no less. But with that reasoning he'd be just as crazy considering he had trusted some random human girl who, did actually keep her word and caused a distraction, could've easily tricked him and got him caught. He couldn't help it though. She just had this little twinkle in his eye and an air about that... Damn he couldn't put it into words.

"Am I cute?" Everyone yelled 'yes!' before they had even realized what she'd asked. Once they realized what'd she'd actually asked, they were thoroughly distracted.

"Ok thanks!" She quickly hopped off the table, grabbing Sango's hand and dashed out the door, leaving everyone inside thunderstruck.

"Kagome what the heck was-"

"Hey!" Sango was cut off by Inuyasha yelling over from his motorcycle, while fussing with his helmet, trying to put it on comfortably over his ears.

"Hang on, Sango." Kagome ran over to Inuyasha.

"Nice bike."

"Yeah. Uh, t-thanks for helpin' me out,"

"Kagome."

",Kagome. I'll remember that. Not a lot of people woulda done that." He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, a small blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Oh! No problem! I just, won't ever come to eat here again." She laughed softly.

"Well, they were right, you know."

"About what?"

"T-That you're k-kinda cute." He let his gaze fall to the ground as his bike roared to life and he flipped up the kickstand. "I'll see ya." He yelled over the engine and he gave a small wave and drove out of the parking lot, her eyes following him the whole way.

"So, who was that?" Sango asked, tipping her head curiously.

"Someone real special, I think. Come on. Let's get going." Sango shrugged and followed Kagome back to the car.

' _Weird. That guy kinda looked like that guy, Inuyasha, Miroku hangs out with.'_


End file.
